The Krusty Krab League
by NMMacc18
Summary: After learning about Pokémon, Mr. Krabs manages to get a Pokémon league tournament at the Krusty Krab. But Mr. Krabs' greedy intentions are going to cause chaos, especially when there's a formula involved. Will anyone survive through this hectic tournament? Read to find out!
1. Mr Krabs' New Money Making Idea

**Chapter 1: Mr. Krabs' new Money Making Idea**

It was another normal day at the Krusty Krab, and by normal, I mean Plankton trying to steal the formula, and by Plankton stealing the formula, I mean Plankton marching a million clones of himself into the Krusty Krab and taking Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob hostage.

"You can hand over the formula now Krabs, and I'll let you two go and not have any issues or emotional trauma whatsoever!" Plankton yelled evilly as he clones were attempting to break open the safe the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. "You'll never get the secret formula Plankton! Me one loyal employee will stop you if I can't!" Mr. Krabs said. Plankton was confused, "Wha? He's tied up with you dumb Krab, are you blind?" Mr. Krabs laughed, "Ar! Ar! Ar! Ar! Ar! That's where your wrong Plankton! The SpongeBob tied with me is a paper mache copy we made because we knew that today you were going to try and steal the formula again." "So where's the real one?" Plankton asked. "Oh, I just had him go get all the authorities in Bikini Bottom. The Police, the Swat Team, etc." Mr Krabs said. Plankton gulped, "Uh oh." Then, everyone in Mr. Krabs' office heard a voice. "SHELDON J. PLANKTON WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED SO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" "Curse you Krabs!" Plankton yelled a few minutes later as he and his clones were being hauled into a Police van.

"So, another victory us huh Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked his boss. "Indeed me boy-o, if you come up with another clever plan, I'll have to give ye a promotion!" Mr. Krabs said as he and SpongeBob walked back inside the Krusty Krab. Squidward was at the Cash Register, playing on a 3DS. "Mr. Squidward!" Squidward looked up, "Did I miss something?" SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs simply looked at each other. Mr. Krabs looked to see that Squidward was playing Pokémon X. "So this is what your doing? Playing a games where animals fight each other? What kind of game company would make a game like that?" "It's a league in another dimension Mr. Krabs" Squidward explained the whole process of Pokémon to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. Suddenly, an idea popped into SpongeBob's head. "Mr. Krabs! I got an idea! We should go to the head of the Pokémon league and see if we can get a league tournament started here at the Krusty Krab! And we could have them build a big stadium attached to the Krusty Krab! Then you could make your prices for everything 10 times higher!" Mr. Krabs thought for a moment, and Cash signs filled his eyes. "SpongeBob your a genius! I'll have to give you a promotion! Come me boy-o! We haven't got a minute to waste! To the Pokémon league HQ!" as Mr. Krabs grabbed SpongeBob and ran out of the Krusty Krab, but before saying, "Oh, Mr. Squidward, your in charge until we get back, get me more money and the cash register and I'll give you a penny's raise." before disappearing. Squidward sighed, knowing that he had made a mistake in telling Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob about Pokémon.


	2. The Krusty Krab Tournament is A-Go!

**Chapter 2: The Krusty Krab Tournament is a-Go!**

A few days later after SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs left, Squidward got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to work at the Krusty Krab. However, when he got there, he was surprised to see construction crews there building and adding on to the Krusty Krab, with many people watching. Squidward got into the Krusty Krab, only to see SpongeBob observing work being done on the floor by some workers. "SpongeBob, what on earth is going on here?" He asked SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked up to see Squidward, "Oh Hi Squidward! Mr. Krabs managed to convince the head of the Pokémon league to start a League Tournament right here at the Krusty Krab! It's going to be so great! The tournament is going to start next week! And best of all, Mr. Krabs is getting all this construction done for free!" Squidward rolled his eyes, "Gee, I wonder how he managed that." He muttered. "Hey, what's going on here?" Patrick asked as he came in. Mr. Krabs came out to see how things were going, and heard Patrick's question, "Well it's simple Patrick me-boy, me Number 1 customer, I'm hosting a tournament for these animals called erm, Pokemans I think it's called, and it's going to be right here at the Krusty Krab!" Patrick just looked at Mr. Krabs confused, and drooling. Deciding he wanted to get rid of Patrick quick, Mr. Krabs got an idea, "Oh that reminds me, for no pay whatsoever, I need you to deliver invites to the people who will be allowed to compete in the tournament, just take the Patty Mobile and you'll find all of them," As he handed Patrick some envelopes and shooed him out the door. "You can count on me Mr. Krabs!" Patrick said with a salute and got in the Patty Mobile, and then sped off full throttle, and teleported to the Pokémon world.

"I don't think Patrick will be back for a while do to his stupidity." Squidward said. "If he doesn't, then I'll just use me dial-up internet connection to send the invites from there." Mr. Krabs said as he went back into his office.

 **A few hours later...**

Patrick, with some stroke of luck, managed to deliver all but one of the invitations. He drove around trying to figure out where the last one he needed to deliver was, but eventually, he drove off a cliff and then barrel rolled several times before coming to a rest at the bottom of a cliff. Patrick got out, dazed and confused, and saw that he was in a forest. "Ugh, where am I?" Patrick wondered as he looked around. Then, he was approached by a boy wearing a blue jacket and a red baseball cap with a Pikachu with him. "Hey are you okay there mister?" the person asked Patrick. "Uhh, yeah, I think I am, I don't think the wormhole caused me any injury of any kind." The Pikachu and the boy looked at each other funny. Patrick then saw the envelope he still had with him and remembered what he needed to do. "Oh yeah, are you a uh, Azh Kethc er, Ketchup?" Patrick asked trying to figure out what the name was. "I think you mean Ash Ketchum. That's me if that's who you're looking for. "Oh it is, okay, here's the letter, I got to get back home now so I can get back to doing nothing." And with that, Patrick got in the Pattymobile, and pressed a button that took him back to Bikini Bottom. Ash opened the letter to see what it said, and was surprised at what he saw.

 _ **Dear Person that is receiving this message,**_

 _ **Congratulations! You have been chosen to be a participant in the first ever Krusty Krab Tournament sanctioned by the Pokemon league! There are a few requirements however to maintain**_ ** _eligibility,_**

 ** _1\. Must bring at least $100 to the tournament_**

 ** _2\. Must purchase Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab every day you show up for the tournament_**

 ** _3\. You must pay for the lodging provided by the tournament organizers._**

 ** _The tournament will begin next week! We hope to see you there!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Eugene H. Krabs, Owner and Founder of the Krusty Krab, and head of the Krusty Krab tournament_**

"Well Pikachu," Ash said as he looked at the letter, "Looks like we got another Tournament to go to."


	3. New Plans and Assistants for Plankton

**Chapter 3: New Plans, New Helpers for Plankton**

Plankton was sleeping back at his home in the Chum Bucket, he was exhausted after breaking out of prison yet again. His sleep was interrupted, when he heard a large crash. Plankton woke up, grabbed a ray gun, and crept out to the dining area, he heard some voices.

"Ugh, are we dead?" one voice went.

"We're lucky we didn't die you idiot! But now we're probably miles away from where the twerp is competing in that tournament! It'll be impossible to get their in time! This is why we don't let Pokemon guide us on where to go!" another went.

"Hey! you two dumb dumbs wouldn't be nowhere without the brains of me! Not to mention I made a Christmas song that reached 100 on the Billboard Charts in the Alola region!"

"Your song is just a diss track of every other holiday!"

"WELL ITS A FACT YOU TWIT!"

Plankton decided to turn on the lights to see who it was, and when he turned them on, he saw a cat like creature, a man and a woman that had a "R" on their shirts.

"Uh, who are you people?" Plankton asked.

"Who are we you ask?" the woman asked

"We'll show you through our motto" the man said.

"But we need some dramatic music though" the cat added in.

Plankton sighed, "Fine, Karen, play some dramatic music or whatever so I know who these people are"

As soon as the music started playing, Plankton soon became very impressed with what he heard.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Plankton grinned, "More evil geniuses, perfect."

"Your an evil genius? Your small size doesn't make you look like one." James said.

"Indeed, as I am Sheldon J. Plankton, evil genius! As my sole purpose in life is to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and rule the world." Plankton said confidently.

"We have one sole purpose in life as well, to steal a Pikachu from a twerp and use it so our boss can rule the world!" Mewoth said.

"Interesting, but what in the world is a Pikachu? Is it some sort of Jellyfish?" Plankton asked.

So then, after a good hour of explaining the whole concept of Pokemon was and why they had made their way to Bikini Bottom for, Plankton had an idea.

"How about this. I help you steal the Pikachu you need, if you help me steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Better yet, we can steal ALL the Pokemon competing in Krabs' tournament, and then we can rule the world together!" Plankton stated as a plan.

Team Rocket agreed, the four bursted into maniacal laughter.


	4. The End

Mr. Krabs was ready. It was the first round of the tournament, and was watching it from a-far.

"This is a great day for money." He laughed to Squidward, but Squidward groaned.

"And the first match in the Krusty Krab Tournament, is between Ash of Pallet Town, and Patrick of Bikini Bottom!"

"YOU PUT OF ALL PEOPLE, PATRICK IN THE TOURNAMENT?!" Squidward said in annoyance to Mr. Krabs.

"What? How else am I supposed to get the human kid to win it all, I bet it all at the Casino." Mr. Krabs said in defense.

And with that, Squidward left.

"Alright Pikachu, lets start this tournament off strong!" Ash said as he sent Pikachu out to fight first.

"Alright Rocky, this is what we've been training for our whole lives, go Rocky! Win it for your pal Patrick!" Patrick said as he tossed a Rock out to fight.

Everyone went silent.

"Uh, Pikachu, use Electroball, I guess?" Ash said while trying to process what he had in front of him.

Pikachu used Electroball, and Patrick's rock split into two.

"Um, the Rock is unable to Battle, so this round goes to Ash and Pikachu, I guess." The ref said confused at what he just saw.

"Alright then, I'll have to put out my last line of defense, go! ME!" Patrick said as he hurled himself on the field to fight.

Everybody was confused on what they were seeing.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Plankton was breaking into the actual Krusty Krab, and had made it to Mr. Krabs' office.

"This thing is impossible to break open! How does he do it?" Meowth said as he, Team Rocket, and Plankton tried to get it open.

"This Krab just keeps getting harder, I don't know how he does it." Plankton said in frustration.

SpongeBob head all of this, as he was busy cooking Krabby Patties in the kitchen. He decided to see what was going on, as he grabbed the Laser Gun he was given for security during the tournament and busted into Mr. Krabs' office.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PLANKTON!" SpongeBob said as he bursted in with his gun.

"Uh oh, uh, ATTACK!" Plankton said, but SpongeBob used his laser gun, but caused the whole place to blow up.

"GAH! I'M ON FIRE!" SpongeBob cried out before realizing he was in bed.

"Meow?"

"Oh, I'm fine Gary, I just had a really weird dream. Oh well! Back to bed!"

"Gah! Squidward! Help me! Oh wait, it was all a dream." Mr. Krabs woke up in his bed, realizing he was dreaming. "Oh well, I'll have to tell this to me crew tomorrow, and see if it's some sort of sign." Mr. Krabs said before going back to bed.

 ** _Meanwhile in another universe..._**

"Gah!" Ash woke up and realized he was in bed.

"Pika?"

"Oh I'm fine Pikachu, I just had a weird dream, I dreamed that we went to this tournament and we fought a talking starfish and a rock."

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah, I know it's odd, I wonder if it means anything..."

 **THE END**

 **Yeah, I know this wasn't supposed to end like this, but I just lost inspiration to write this story, and I didn't have a lot of ideas. If you want to recreate this for yourself, feel free to, sorry for those who did enjoy this story, I just got writers block and such from writing this.**


End file.
